My Immortal Soul
by LoVefan 32
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 4. Lex gets a suprise visit from Isobel Thoreaux and learns about his past while finding his future. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

My Immortal Soul

Chapter 1: The curse

France 17th Century: Castelnau-de-Montmiral 1604

Isobel paced back and forth in her prison cell. She could have easily waved her hand and disappeared but she knew it was time. Her time in this age, in this town and in this body was over. She had failed again to sway him to her side. Sure, this is one of the rare times when she was actually in the wrong and he chose the right side or so he thought. She knew he was behind this and she couldn't believe that after all the times he had chosen the evil side; this time of all times he sided on the good. She had to find the elemental stones if she was ever going to stop this time travel and get a permanent body. She couldn't take any more of this time travel. It was getting harder and harder to come back from her long sleep when she arrived in her temporary body. Without those stones she couldn't get her body and without her body she didn't think that she could persuade Alexander to choose her over the power that always seemed to entice him. Isobel was snapped out of her thoughts by footsteps approaching her cell. Two foot solder's and a man dressed in elegant green trousers and a jacket with a large feather hat on his head approached the cell. His blue grey eyes bore into her as the guards opened the cell and he walked toward her. He put a hand on her arm and Isobel smirked at him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how her heart broke each time they were here in this position.

"Well, Well Alexander, have you come to see me burn for my sins." She asked him.

He frowned at her as she pulled away from his touch. "Isobel, repent and you will be spared. Renounce the devil and there may be hope for us." He said lowering his voice so the guards couldn't hear.

She laughed in her harsh deep tone and turned her back to him. "Alexander, you and I both know that this has been going on for years and no matter what I do you can never choose me over this…this power that has a hold over you. I may be a witch but you are the devil himself if you think that what you do to people isn't worse. You can fool everyone else and even yourself but your soul is as black as mine. The greed corrupts you." She said as she turned around to face him.

"Isobel if you are trying to hurt me then it won't work. You are the one who will burn for your sins, not me. And I will feel nothing when you do. I am sorry I betrayed you Isobel but I can't have those stones falling into the wrong hands. If you tell me where they are I might be able to help you." He said.

Isobel walked over to the guards and they backed up a little not knowing what she was capable of. "See, even your guards fear me as should you Alexander. You'll never get your hands on those stones because they are meant for me and me alone. I don't know where they are now but I can assure you that when I find them I will come for you. Let's get this little ceremony over with, shall we." She said as she walked out of the cell with guards trailing behind.

The mob outside was screaming for her death but she wasn't afraid of death. She was more afraid of what would happen the next time she found him again. She knew he wouldn't remember her especially if she found her permanent body and they would be right back to square one. However, the next time would be the last and she was afraid that the blackness that tainted her soul and his would forever keep them apart. She had never been more afraid of anything then she was of living forever without him. Isobel walked toward the mound not even hearing the screaming crowd until they stopped. She turned around to see the two people that she knew had lured Alexander to oppose her yet again. No matter where she went they were there always standing in the way of her happiness.

"Magistrate Wilkins, Come to admire your handy work. " She said as she smirked at them.

The magistrate raised his hand and slapped her cheek. "Tell me where the stones of power are and you may yet be spared." He said.

"Your too late, your little spy has already tried to get that information from me." She replied turning her head slightly to see Alexander coming toward the group. "You and Geneviève already have your happiness why are you so hell bent on taking mine?" She said.

"Your soul is black Countess, you are not like us and although we can never kill you we can bestow a far greater punishment." He said.

She looked at the Magistrate and then turned to Geneviève. "I will find those stones and when I do I will destroy you. My magic will be so great that I will be able to destroy all of our kind that stands in my way. This night I will curse your soul to forever walk this earth without your soulmate. You will find men but you will never find him again." She said as she looked back and forth between the two.

She then pushed her way past them and took Alexander's hand. She looked into his eyes as she struggled to hold back the tears. "I will find you again, and the next time you will be mine. It is written in the heavens and time can never stop me from loving you." She whispered to him.

Alexander looked stared into her brown eyes and for moment thought that they had been there before and that she had said those words to him before but he couldn't remember. All he knew was that in that moment he wanted to run away with her, to take her away and never look back. He didn't want her to die but he knew she was an obstacle to getting the power and respect that he wanted. She was his weakness and he could not let himself love her without losing himself. In that moment time stood still. Everything moved in slow motion as Isobel let go of his hand and was dragged to the spike and tied there. The fire raged around her and all she did was to keep her eyes on him. Their gaze was locked on each other and as the fire consumed her body, her essence was caught into the smoke and her soul was lifted into the air. She watched the scene below and out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of her curse in action. There was the Magistrate in the midst of the angry mob holding the limp body of his soulmate as his sobs could barely be heard. She looked up and saw the essence of Geneviève floating toward her with malice but before she could reach her they both vanished.

The scene below returned to normal and the crowd dispersed as the only thing left of Countess Isobel Thoreaux was ashes in the dirt. The Magistrate lifted Geneviève in his arms and took her back into the prison so he could mourn. He knew she wasn't dead but to him she was. Thanks to Isobel he would never again see his love. Alexander was the only one left there in the dark staring into the pile of the ashes where the love of his life once stood.

Smallville Present:

Isobel opened her eyes slowly and tried to gather her wits. _Where the hell was she? And why was she so stiff and cold and damp? She thought._ She looked down at her hand and felt the cold stones where once there was warmth. She saw the light had gone from them and she smiled. Finally she succeeded. She was in her new body and one that she would have forever. She sat up slowly and saw that she was in some kind of cave with a bunch of paintings on it. Her memory was fuzzy about how she got here but she did remember being here before. She was in her ancestor's body at the time. Fate had put her there for a reason, she was sure. Although she really hated that her ancestor was so boring and so innocent; I mean she always prided herself on being wild and that was what her offspring had turned into? She shook some of the dirt off of her clothes. She remembered something else too. Alexander had been there. She remembered meeting him and stealing her spell book from him in order to find the stones. Oh no, how could that be? IF he was there at that time than what time was she in now? Had she missed him? Was her last chance gone without her even being able to talk with him? She was so obsessed with finding the stones that she didn't have time to persuade him of their love and now she may not have another chance. She felt the bile rising in her stomach as she sat down and threw the stones in the dirt. And her ancestor, that girl Lana, she had sensed that Alexander had feelings for her. Perhaps he felt drawn to her because she looked so much like me? She couldn't believe that fate was playing with all of their destinies and after everything she may be too late. She stood up and looked around for a way to get out of the caves but she was trapped. She assumed that the ordeal of getting a permanent body had caused quite an earthquake and the caves collapsed in the process.

Isobel smirked and waved her hands, "No big deal, I'll just use my magic to get out." She muttered something in Latin and expected to be transported outside the caves but she didn't move. "Hmm, I will try this again, I may be a little rusty in my new body," she said as she waved her hands again. "Damn, my magic must be gone. This is really it then; I must find Alexander or be doomed to live forever in this body without my mate," she said as she heard voices outside. "Hello, Hello…please help me" she yelled.

"Whoever is in there please step away from the cave wall. We are going to get you out of there. There will be a loud blast and some debris so please step away" the voice yelled from outside. Isobel backed up and hide behind the large rock toward the back of the cave. Boom- the blast was loud and debris flew everywhere. Isobel waited until the dust settled and she heard male voices yelling at her as they entered the cave. She came out from behind the rock as a medic approached her.

"Are you alright Miss? There was a huge earthquake last night, first one in Smallville in years and the cave walls must have collapsed. We got word someone was trapped in here from a farm boy who lives nearby." The medic said to her as he led her to the outside of the cave.

"Smallville, I guess I am still here. What year is it?" she asked looking at the man confused.

"It's 2005 Miss, perhaps we should examine you, and you may have a concussion." He said to her.

"No that is okay, tell me do you know if a man by the name of Alexander lives around here?" she asked the man.

"Well that would be me miss, but how did you know my name." Lex said as he came up from behind her and she whipped around to see him.

She breathed a sigh of relief realizing that she hadn't missed her chance. She flashed him a smile and said "You and I go way back, Alexander. I am Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux." She replied. Lex stared at her wondering if she didn't have more than a concussion from her trauma in the caves. She didn't look or act anything like the Isobel that had recently inhabited Lana's body. He remembered that experience well.

"I am afraid I don't know who that is but maybe the young medic here can help you, it seems you have had quite a traumatic experience," He said.

"Alexander, I can assure you I am fine and you are toying with me. You know who I am, although I may not look like the Isobel you remember" she said as she pushed the medic aside and grabbed Lex's arm. "Alexander, I will explain everything to you in time. I don't expect you to remember everything" she said as she began walking toward Lex's car. If she knew Alexander his expensive tastes have never left him.

Just then Clark super sped onto the scene and crept up behind Lex and Isobel. He grabbed Lex by the arm, "Lex what is this, what happened to the caves?" he ask. Lex turned around to face him. He knew Clark would ask a lot of questions that Lex couldn't answer and probably accuse him of having something to do with this destruction.

"Clark, there was an earthquake in Smallville, where have you been?" he asked curious as to why Clark hadn't heard about it. "Uhh, I Uhh, I was in Metropolis with my mother getting supplies from the farm" he answered not wanting Lex to know that he was really in the fortress. Isobel looked at Clark and immediately recognized him.

"Clark Kent, you are a very special young man. Why is it that you keep popping up in every time dimension? I know you aren't like me because you are always alone but you are special" she said as he shot her a confused look. "I am sorry I don't recall ever meeting you before?"

She held out her hand to him and said "Margaret Isobel Thoreaux, it is good to meet you. That must have been your father I have seen then because you would've remembered me" she said to him. Clark looked over at Lex and then back at her. This woman must be crazy. She wasn't Lana and she wasn't and evil witch. Clark had never seen her before and as far as he knew Lana didn't know her either so how would she have known about Isobel?

"I know what you both must be thinking. Lana is my ancestor. I possessed her body because I was trying to find the stones of power. I needed them to get my permanent body" she said casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Clark and Lex both looked at her dumfounded. How did she know about the stones? "Gentleman, please close your mouths. Clark it was nice to meet you but Alexander and I have a lot to discuss so if you will excuse us" she said as she grabbed Lex's hand. Clark didn't know what was going on but from the expression on Lex's face he didn't think that Lex did either so he made a mental note to try and talk to Lex later. If this was for real than he had a bad feeling that this may turn out bad for Lana. He also couldn't reveal to Lex that he was trying to find the stones or Lex would start asking too many questions. And what did she mean when she said she had seen his father? He had to be careful with this one she was either a really good scammer, the real thing or both and she belonged in Belle Reve.

Lex looked back at Clark and then it happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the sun's reflection on the stones. All three of them were lying in the dirt right in front of him. He turned around and ran back into the cave. "Mr. Luthor, sir, you can't…" yelled one of the site clean-up workers. It was too late though and Clark ran in after him. There he found Lex on his knees in the dirt holding the three stones of power that Clark had been searching for. He couldn't let Lex get his hands on them but he didn't want to create a scene in front of everyone. Isobel cautiously walked in and saw what the two men were mesmerized by.

"Leave them Alexander, they are useless now. I have taken their power and they have given me this body. They will no longer give you the power you seek" she said to him matter of factly. Both men turned to her in surprise and she only smiled a sad smile.

"Clark, the knowledge you seek is not contained in the stones, and Alexander, the power you crave will get you nothing but heartache. So leave them; they have fulfilled their purpose." She walked over to him and took the stones from his hands and dropped them in the dirt again. Lex looked at her in amazement. He had just met this woman and already she knew more about him and his desires than he did of himself. At this moment he was more intrigued with this mysterious girl than with the stones. Clark watched as they left the cave. He was glad that Lex hadn't taken the stones but he was now more confused than ever. He thought that Jor-El had wanted him to find the stones. How could this girl now more about his destiny then he did? He bent down to grab the stones and decided it was time to make a trip back to the fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The real thing

The drive up to the cabin was slow due to the bad weather. Kate and Lex tried to keep the conversation light as neither of them wanted to bring up the elephant in the room. Finally at about 3:00 p.m. they arrived at the cabin. Lex got out of the car and grabbed the bags as Kate fumbled with her keys to open the door. Lex stopped at the doorway and dropped the bags. He surveyed the room and was afraid to step in because it made him feel like he was in a dream. In the living room there was a large fireplace decorated with gold bells and greenery and next to it was a large tree that almost took over the whole room. It was lit up and had lots of presents under it. Beyond the living room was the kitchen that had mistletoe under the entrance arc in the wall and then was decorated with greenery all around the room. The kitchen led to the hallway which had a small Christmas Village that lined it placed strategically on shelves throughout the hall. The hall led to the bedrooms where Lex preceded to take the bags. Each of the three bedrooms had a mini fireplace that was decorated with the same gold bells as the main one and each had a mini tree next to the fireplace. Lex put the bags on the bed and walked back to the kitchen. "Someone is overly enthusiastic about Christmas." He said. Kate turned to him and said "Well most people aren't scrooges" She said as she walked toward the bedroom. She turned to face him again, "I always come up here a week before to decorate. That way it is all set for the holidays. It was a Wilson family tradition when my parents were alive. We all came together." She looked at him with a sad smile and continued, "You can take the room across the hall. Sorry there is only one bathroom but we weren't made of money like some people!" He rolled his eyes at that comment. "Come on let's get out on those skis and see what you got." She said cocking her eyebrows in a challenge. He smirked, "Be careful most people who challenge a Luthor, always regret it later." "I'll take my chances, now get changed and I'll meet you outside. Something tells me you don't want to ruin that Armani suit of yours in the snow." She said as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Out on the slopes they had several races in which Kate won. Lex used the excuse that he hadn't been skiing since the time he and his dad and his mother went out to his grandmother's farm in Montana. When Kate finally decided to slow down and let him catch up he ran right into her and they both tumbled into each other. They landed on the soft snow with Lex lying on top of her and their faces inches away. They stood looking at each other for a moment and then Lex grabbed her hand and lifted her to a sitting position. They both laughed. "I am sorry, Kate I guess I am a lot more rusty than I thought." He said as he stood up and brought her with him. "It's okay Lex, you actually made it sound like there was going to be a competition earlier but the way you have been going you'd be lucky to race in the beginner's league." She said as they walked over to the bench. Lex was a bit frustrated as he wasn't used to losing and he didn't like to be a disappointment. "Well I am sorry to disappoint you Kate but it appears that I am a failure at yet another thing in my life." He said as he sat down next to her. She looked at him as her smile disappeared and she got more serious. "Lex, I am sorry- I didn't mean it that way." She said taking off her skis. She turned to him and brushed his face with her hand. "You are not a failure at anything, in fact quite the opposite. You always get what you want no matter what obstacles stand in your way. I sometimes question your ethics but you still find a way to protect what you hold most precious. That my friend is anything but a failure." Lex took her hand in his. "A lot of good it's done me. I have no friends, no parents and no wife." He gave her a sad smile. "Lex, you are misunderstood and judged on a daily basis just for being who you are and if people don't take the time to get to know you the way I have then it's their loss." She replied as she shivered. "It's cold, let's go inside and get some hot cocoa and watch a Christmas Carol. It's high time you see that it's never too late to change the path you are on." Kate said as she got up from the bench and Lex grabbed her hand to stop her. "I appreciate the faith you have in me Kate but I am afraid that I may let you down just as I have everyone else in my life." He said following her into the cabin. "Lex, I understand why do the things you do. The world isn't black and white as Clark and the others see it. Sometimes to protect the people we love we have to things that we wouldn't normally do. It's the greys in the world that make us who we are. You could never let me down." She said as she turned toward the kitchen. "You go have a shower and I'll get the hot chocolate and the movie ready." Lex nodded in agreement and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned the shower on and took off his clothes. He stepped in and let the warm water pour down his skin. He wondered to himself when the other shoe was going to drop. He had tried hard to suppress his paranoia but now when he was alone he let his doubts get the best of him. He knew that Kate's parents had died and he knew that they died in a LuthorCorp plant explosion when he had been managing the plant. He occasionally wondered if that was why Kate had agreed to work with him because she had some master plan up her sleeve and that maybe she ask him here to hold him hostage and try to get her revenge on him for the death of her parents. He shook the water off his body and turned the shower off. She never indicated to him that she blamed him but sometimes when she looked at him she had a look of disappointment. Why wouldn't she want to get revenge for his selfishness, everyone else around him did? He thought back to the conversation they had earlier about doing what it takes to protect those you love. Maybe she knew that he was being blackmailed at the time and that he had done everything he could to protect the people at the plant but they had to pay for him just being who he was, a Luthor, and he ultimately couldn't do anything to escape that. If she knew, she had told him in so many words that she understood. He put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. It was the only pair he owned and he usually wore them for riding and stepped out of the bathroom only to see her sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate staring into the Christmas lights. He came up behind her "A penny for your thoughts." He said as he sat down and put his hand on her arm. She turned to face him. "I was just thinking about the last Christmas we spent here a year before the accident. For years I had wanted a very expensive diamond ring that I had seen. My father always said that that ring was for the husband that I would one day have to put on my finger. I rolled my eyes at him because he knew the reason I had closed myself off to love and that was his way of trying to tell me that it was okay for me to open up again. Anyway, so that Christmas my dad gave me a replica of that ring and he made me promise that I would give it back to him the day I found my prince. But he said for right now, he would be my prince, until the right one came. It was the best gift I ever got." She said as she wiped a tear off her face. "The next year when they died it took me a long time to come to terms with the fact that they were really gone. Even though I could feel them sometimes and I have all these memories of them the fact is they are gone and there is nothing I do can replace them." She looked him straight in the eye know. "Kate, I am so sorry." He started to say and she stopped him. "Lex, don't blame yourself. Blame and resentment will only get you started on the path that I have seen you carve out for yourself ever since you killed your father." Lex looked at her in surprise, how the hell did she know about that, there was no one else there that night except Clark. "Lex, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at those clones. You think you can create this family that you never had but that isn't real. Don't worry, Lex I am not going to say anything, if he was my father I would have done the same thing, eventually." Lex didn't know what to think. She has something on him now to hang over his head and he didn't like being the prey. He didn't know how long she had known but she obviously hasn't told anyone so far. Lex shifted uncomfortably away from her. She sensed his unease and scooted closer to him. "Lex, I would never intentionally wish anyone harm, I am Doctor and we have a code but I can believe that that man probably had you so twisted in knots that you could claim insanity! Look the points is that you have been through so much in your life that you deserve a break and this guilt you carry isn't going to help. Neither is running away from who you are and pretending that you have some new family with new memories. I wanted to run too when I lost my parents but you have to move forward." She said desperately trying to break through the walls she could tell he had erected upon learning that she knew his deepest secret. He pulled away from her again and started pacing in front of the couch. "Well since it appears you know so much about me why don't you tell me what it is you want from me Doctor. You don't expect me to believe that you are going to keep my secrets for free do you? I mean did you bring me up here to blackmail me?" He stopped pacing and stared at her with a coldness that she had never seen in him before. She got up from the couch and brought his eyes level with hers. It was important she make him see that she was sincere. "I know you may find this hard to believe Lex, but I don't want anything from you. I just want you to release the demons you have inside and allow yourself to be happy. And no, I did not bring you up here to blackmail you; I brought you up here to have a little fun. To get away from life for a while." She looked over at the television "…and to watch a Christmas Carol." She said as she walked back to where she was sitting and patted the couch for him to come back and sit down. Lex looked at her and he could tell she was sincere but that paranoid voice inside him wouldn't let him believe what was right in front of him. All his life everyone was out to get something from him and here she was telling him she wanted nothing from him. She was offering to take his burden away and carry it herself. If he let himself, he knew he could get swept away in this dream and he was afraid that one day he would wake up and be burned as usual. He hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat down. He smiled at her and said. "Okay let's watch the movie, it's late and we have to get an early start tomorrow." She smiled at him and started the movie. She could tell he still wasn't sure what to do with what she had told him earlier but he was at least willing to try and accept what she was offering. That had to be enough for now.

Lex found the movie very interesting and almost too close to his own life for comfort. He had seen the ghost of his mother before showing him the future he could have had if he had decided to make the right choices two Christmas's ago. He didn't think it would be beyond possible that his Father, now dead would come back to haunt him as well and not just in his consciousness. He could also see Clark as the Ghost of Christmas present. He shook his head and smiled down at the angel that lay in his lap. Kate had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. He didn't want to wake her so he carefully got up from the couch and scooped her up in his arms. He brought her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He brushed a hair out of her faced and she stirred. She turned on her side toward him and he heard her mumble, "This is real, Lex, I am not going anywhere. It's not too late to change your destiny scrooge." And then she turned around again with her back toward him. He stared at her for a moment in disbelief. He knew she had a thing for him but until that moment he didn't know just how deep her feelings were. She was offering him the perfect gift but he didn't know if he could accept it. The truth was he didn't know whether he could fully let go of his past and be the person she deserved. He didn't have much fight left in him. Until today he was going to give into the darkness that consumed him and just accept that side of himself. After hurting everyone he was close to he really didn't want to hurt her. Lex shook his head and left her to her sleep. He walked into his bedroom and laid his head on the pillow. He didn't know if he could fight anymore but being here with her he felt as if he was so close to his dream that he could taste it and unlike the clones he had of his brother and mother in warehouse 303, she was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle for the soul

Isobel woke up early that morning because she didn't get much sleep last night. She was replaying her conversation with Lex last night over and over again trying to read his reactions. She could tell at first he thought she belonged in the nut house and then when she showed him the truth he started to believe. She could feel the connection between them as soon as she touched his hand. She knew he could feel it too. She also knew the incredible guilt he carried. He didn't know it at the time but when she touched his hands she could see everything he had been through in this life. She could see that his father hadn't changed one bit. She knew that Lex had the misfortune that no matter what life he lived his father was never good. Lex was always being manipulated. That was part of what kept them apart. She could also see his misfortune with woman. She shook her head in disbelief. It seemed everyone in this life he lived had betrayed him. Everyone had given up on him. She felt the feelings that he had for Lana Lang and new they were just a projection of his feelings for her. The problem was convincing him. Lana gave him hope that maybe there was still someone out there who believed in him. Isobel didn't care about any of that. She wanted him no matter what. This life was nothing to her without him. She got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. She looked in the mirror for the first time since she had acquired her new body. She had always imagined herself as a redhead full of fire but she was still a brunette. She had long wavy hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was a nice tan. Not as dark as Lana's but just as smooth and glowing. She ran her hands down her hips and admired her curves. Everything was as it should be. She didn't think she would have too much trouble convincing Lex to forget Lana in this body.

Isobel walked over to the door and started down the stairs. She reached Lex's study but stopped short of entering it because she heard voices. She peaked around to see Lana sitting on the couch and Lex sitting next to her with his arm on her shoulder. Their proximity made Isobel very uncomfortable. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could see the look in Lex's eyes. It was the look he used to give her. She started to pace the hallway. She had to put a stop to this if she had any chance of winning Lex. She came too far and had too many obstacles to let some child ruin what they had.

She was still lost in thought while she was pacing that she didn't even notice Lana coming out of the study and she bumped right into her. "Oh excuse me" Lana said looking at her with a confused expression. "And you are?" she said as she held out her hand.

Isobel looked up and smirked. This was going to fun. She remembered when she inhabited Lana's body and what an insecure girl she was. So she was going prey on that. "I am Isobel Thoreaux; it's nice to finally meet you Lana. Although I must say I think I know more about you than you know about yourself." She reached out and shook Lana's hand. As soon as she took her hand Lana jumped as she was inundated with images in her head. Images that until now she didn't remember. She saw herself casting spells on Lex, torturing Clark and fighting with him in China. Lana pulled away quickly with a frightened look on her face.

"You did those things to me? Why are you here? I thought you were dead, gone I mean?" Lana said.

Isobel moved toward her and backed her up into a corner. "Look at you, cowering away. You are no ancestor of mine. You are a coward and I am a witch. You don't even deserve that beautiful body of yours. You don't even know how to use it right."

"Isobel is that even you, I mean whose body do you inhabit now? And if you have come to kill me or something then you will have to do better than that." Lana said as she straightened up trying to muster a bit more courage.

"Lana don't worry, I am not here for you. I am here for Lex." She said as she backed up allowing Lana to come out of the corner.

"What do you want with Lex? If it's about those stones…" she said and then Isobel interrupted her, "The stones are irrelevant now. They gave me this body and yes it is my permanent one now. What is relevant is your feelings for Lex." Isobel said.

Lana walked over to her and almost put her hands on her shoulders but was afraid to touch her again. "My feelings for Lex? I don't understand. Lex and I are just friends." She said.

Isobel turned around so quickly to face Lana that it startled her. "Don't toy with me Lana, you and I both know that isn't true. You are both drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. Now I know that there is someone else in your life that you love but that is the fickle nature of human beings." She said. "Lex and I are soulmates and I have come here to claim him as my own. I will not have some misguided feelings get in my way" she said as she started to pace again.

"What do you mean by claim him? You can't make someone fall in love with you and besides it's true that I care for Lex but it doesn't go beyond friendship." Lana said seeing that Isobel was getting agitated. Isobel stopped pacing and turned to face Lana again.

"Listen Lana, we both know that Lex feels more for you then friendship and you obviously do not so before this gets too far and you hurt him I am asking you to stay away from him. I love him and I have loved him since the beginning of time. He has loved me a long time ago and I just need him to remember and I am running out of time."

Lana looked at her more confused than ever, "Isobel, I am not going to stay away from Lex, but if he is in love you I am not going to stand in your way but I don't understand how he can love you when he has never mentioned you before?" Lana said cocking an eyebrow.

Isobel was getting annoyed with her insolence "Lana, I don't have time to explain something that you couldn't possibly understand. He doesn't remember me! Now I am telling you to stay away from him or…"

"What's all this noise out here I can't hear myself think?" Lex ask coming out of the study. "Oh, Lana, I see you have met Isobel." He said surprised and worried about what was taking place between the two women. Lana looked over uncomfortably at Isobel as she was glaring back at Lana.

"Yes, Lex, we just bumped into each other and I was just leaving" she said as she hurried past the two and down the hallway.

Lex glared at Isobel, "What did you say to her to make her seem so uncomfortable?" he said.

Isobel smiled and walked into the study. "I only said what needed to be said Lex. I know you feel a connection to her and I know you have feelings for her because I can feel your feelings but I promise you those feelings are not for Lana, they are for me. They are the same feelings that you had for me when I inhabited her body but you were too afraid to admit it because I was a bad witch then." She said as she sat down on the couch.

Lex sat next to her and put his hand on her knee. "Isobel I am not going to deny that you are an attractive and intriguing women but the truth is I just met you. Even though we have loved in another life it is a life that I barely remember." He said.

"I understand this is a lot to digest, Lex. And frankly, if I had the time to go through the traditional courtship rituals than I would be glad to but I don't. I know what you you're afraid of Lex. You think that that you don't deserve love after everything you have done. In this life and in your others." Isobel put her hands on his face and looked in his eyes. "That is what I am trying to make you see, none of that matters to me Lex. We are destined for each other and nothing you can do or say can make me stop loving you." She said. Lex stared into her eyes getting lost in her green orbs. Isobel moved closer to him and lightly brushed his lips with hers. He closed his eyes and he felt their bodies moving again onto the portal of time. He was amazed at her ability to make him forget everything just for those moments. When he opened his eyes he was not in Kansas anymore.

England 1484

"Alex, stop we can't keep doing this. People will get suspicious of my reasons for accompanying my father's viceroy." Isobel said as she and Alexander ducked behind the bushes in the rose garden.

"It doesn't matter Isobel. Let them, we shouldn't have to hide our love like this just because our fathers have a dispute between them." He said.

Lex and Isobel watched as they were once again viewing his memories from his previous life. This time they both had new bodies and looked completely unlike the two people he had seen yesterday. Isobel had long flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes and was dressed in a long flowing pastel blue gown that puffed up at the shoulders. While he had flaming red hair and was dressed in a long jacket with puffy sleeves and silk pants. One thing he noticed hadn't changed though and that was the feelings he could feel that he had for her.

"Alex, this is about more than just our fathers. This is about those stones and we both know it. They are trying to get their hands on them because whoever does will rule this kingdom for life." She said sitting on the stone steps of the castle.

"Isobel I don't care about those stones, I just want to be with you forever." He said as he plucked a rose from the nearby bush and handed it to her.

"Alex, I know you don't remember this but those stones are the key to our destiny and we need to protect them with our lives until we can find all three." She said taking the rose and smelling it.

"Isobel you keep speaking to me as if I should know what that destiny is? What is it that I should remember that you aren't telling me?" he asked concerned for her safety.

"Never mind now Alex, but I have found one of the stones and I have hidden it in a place where no one can find it and I think the other two are close" she said.

"Isobel I need you to be careful, our fathers would kill for them and I can't bear for anything to happen to you." Alex said as he took her hands in his.

She stood up and brought him up with her and looked into his eyes, "Alex, no matter what happens, we will be together. If not in this life than I promise you it will be in the next" as she leaned over and kissed him.

Lex felt that kiss in his soul and he couldn't deny it. Each time he was brought back to his memories he could feel the love they shared and it threatened to overwhelm his senses. In the life he lived now he had never known that such passion and emotions could exist between two people. Suddenly they heard footsteps and the kiss was broken.

"Alex, I must go now but meet me at the willow tree where the path to Bosworth lies, tonight." She hurried out of the garden just as the viceroy was coming to collect her. Alex stood there watching her and feeling as though something was about to go terribly wrong. Unknown to either of them Edmund Tudor, Alex's father was watching in the distance and heard every word and saw every touch the two secret lovers exchanged. His plan was to hold Isobel hostage and as the sister of Richard York, force his hand. Assuming that Richard cared what happened to her.

Later that evening:

Isobel had snuck out from the tents and arrived at the willow tree just in time to see Alex dismount his horse. She ran over to him and embraced him. She kissed him on the cheek and took his hands in hers. "Alex, you made it" she smiled at him.

"Of course I did- we can't tempt fate now can we?" he said jokingly. She hit him on the arm and laughed. She walked over to the willow tree and pulled at the bark until it revealed a hallo opening. She stuck her hand in there and pulled out the stone wrapped in a silk handkerchief.

Alex walked up behind her and she turned to him "This is it Alex, this is the stone we have been looking for" she unwrapped it and showed it to him. Just then they both heard a rustling in the trees.

"Quick Alex, someone is coming" she said as she wrapped the stone again and stuffed it back into the tree. Alex drew his sword and Isobel ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "We must go. Someone must have followed us here. We can't fight an army, Alex" she pleaded with him to leave but it was too late. Four knights rode up on horseback with their swords drawn and surrounded them. Edmund Tudor rode up behind them and dismounted his horse. The knights parted the circle to allow Edmund to approach the couple.

"Father, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Alex looked at his father with fear and confusion on his face. His father lifted his hand and slapped Alex across the face and as he stumbled backwards he dropped his sword on the ground.

"I think the better question is how you could have betrayed your bloodline. I have been watching you both for months now. I know you have been seeing each other behind my back. I also know that you have been keeping a secret from me son." Edmund said as he circled the couple.

"Father, I am sorry but I love Isobel and I know you would never have approved because of your feud with Richard. And as far as me keeping secrets I would never keep anything from you father" Alex said.

His father looked at him with distain. "Son, you are a terrible liar. You and this Yorkist traitor have been conspiring to keep the stones for yourself and not tell me. You would rather consort with the enemy than see your brother Henry take your birth right." Edmund said.

"That's not true father I understand why Henry is destined to be king and I would do whatever it took to see him reach his destiny." Alex said as he put his hands on his father's shoulders.

Edmund looked Alex directly in the eye and smirked. "Anything Alex?" he questioned. "Anything father" Alex replied. Edmund knew that Alex was desperately seeking his approval and he was going to take advantage of that to play Alex against his lover. "Then tell me where the stone is Alex and I will make sure that your brother puts you in a position of power when he takes the throne from the Yorks"

Alex looked over at Isobel and then back at his father with a look of desperation. He knew he was cornered and that no matter what he chose to do he would lose.

"Don't do it Alex, he is playing you. If he gets his hands on the stones he will destroy my family and yours." Isobel said as she ran over to him and put her hand on his arm.

Edmund signaled to one of the guards and he grabbed Isobel and drew his sword to her throat. "I don't have time for games Alex, now where are the stones?" Edmund said. Alex felt the lump rising in his throat and he felt desperate. He didn't want to betray Isobel but he didn't want to risk her safety. He looked over at Isobel and silently mouthed the words "Sorry" to her as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alex, no, please don't, no matter what happens here we will see each other again but those stones cannot fall into the wrong hands!" she said as she pleaded with him to understand.

Alex looked at her with determination in his eyes. "Isobel I can't risk your safety for these stones" he said as he walked over to the willow and pulled at the bark until the hollow was revealed. He put his hand in and pulled out the stone. He walked over to his father and un-wrapped the stone. Edmund looked down at it and with awe in his eyes pulled it from Alex's grasp.

"No, Alex, you can't do this please." Isobel cried as her body was wracked with sobs. Edmund examined the stone and then put it in his pocket. He looked up at Alex with a devious smile on his face and patted him on the back. "Well done son. I was beginning to wonder where your loyalty was but I will make sure that your brother makes good on his promise" Edmund said as he turned to leave.

"Let her go now father, you got what you wanted. You don't need her" Alex said. Edmund turned and looked at Alex "Letting her go wasn't part of the deal, son. She is a traitor and must be punished but not before she tells me where the other 2 stones are" he said as he walked up to Isobel and looked her in her eyes. Their faces were inches apart and she spit on him.

"Alex may have been persuaded by your threats but I am not. I will never tell you anything" she said.

Alex came up to his father and grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Father, she doesn't know anything. She told me she hadn't found the others yet" Alex said afraid that his father might torture her to get the answer out of her. Edmund looked back and forth between Alex and Isobel. Isobel held her gaze on Edmund and smirked at him almost mockingly.

"Son, I think your lover is not telling you the whole story. She has lied to you and manipulated you and you can't even see it" Edmund said as Alex looked at him in confusion. "Son, we will find the stones without her because she wouldn't tell us the truth anyway" Edmund said as he walked over to Isobel and reached into the pocket of her dress. He pulled out a folded map and held it up to show Alex. Alex walked over and took it and looked at it and then looked over at Isobel who was still being held by the guard.

"Isobel, how could you not tell me about this, I thought we trusted each other? This is a map to where the other stones are." Alex said feeling betrayed.

Isobel swallowed a lump in her throat. "Alex, I can explain. I do trust you but if you knew you would hand it over to him just like you did the stone I showed you. I couldn't risk it all" She said.

"I gave him the stone so he would let you go Isobel. It was for you why can't you understand that" Alex asked seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"And why can't you understand that without those stones we can't be together" she said raising her voice in irritation.

Edmund finally stepped in and held his hand up, "Enough, Alex this is no time for a lovers spat. Now you see that Isobel isn't all you thought she was. Her loyalty lies with her family and that is where yours should lie as well" Edmund said. Alex was about to respond until another sound rustling the trees interrupted them. A scout rider rode up to them and dismounted his horse.

He walked up to Edmund and said "Sir, forgive me for the interruption but Henry sent me. He says it is time and that Richard and his army have camped at Bosworth. Henry is riding to meet them and he said for you to rally the Lancaster armies and meet him on the mountain" the scout said.

Edmund nodded and turned to Alex. "This is it son. This is the battle that will decide who is the true King of England. This is the battle that will determine loyalties and claim the very soul of the people of this country" Edmund said. Alex turned to Isobel and kissed her on the cheek and she flinched at his touch. She had no idea how things could have gone so wrong in a matter of minutes. Here he was choosing his father who was taking advantage of him over her who had done nothing but love him. Isobel knew it was happening again and she knew in that moment that her time was up here and that she had failed again to get the stones and to win Alex over from the darkness. Even though he looked at her with regret she knew that he couldn't help himself. The pull was always too great. She was wrestling with his inner demons and losing. The only person who could choose was him and he apparently wasn't ready to choose her. However, she knew that no matter how badly she was losing she had to keep fighting because if she lost she would not only lose her soul but his as well.

Alex looked at her one last time and then turned toward Edmund. "Let's go and help my brother fulfill his destiny" he said. Edmund signaled for the other three guards to mount their horses and the five men rode off leaving Isobel at the mercy of the Tudor's. As the guard slit her throat her essence was once again scattered through the portals of time.

Smallville Present Day:

Lex opened his eyes to see that he had returned to the comfort of his mansion and that Isobel was there with him still holding his hands. He searched her eyes for some hint of disappointment or anger at his betrayal but found only the love he knew was always there no matter what he did. "Isobel, I don't know why you keep showing me these memories. I have done terrible things to you and I don't deserve your patience and understanding let alone your love" Lex said to her.

"Lex I am showing these so you would finally understand that we are destined for each other and nothing you can do can make me stop loving you. Lana is only a distraction and so is this life you have chosen for yourself" she said. She could tell by looking at him he was still unsure of his feelings and so she did the only thing she thought of that was left to do. She took his mouth in hers and kissed him with all the passion she had been holding inside her for so long. Lex was hesitant at first but then he started to feel the warmth of her mouth on his and he opened it up to her. She slid her tongue deep in his mouth and she could feel his hands moving up her body as he cupped one of her breasts. She leaned into his touch and moved her hands onto his face. Before it could get too far she realized what was happening and pulled away breathless. "Lex, we can't not now. You aren't ready" she said.

"Ready for what Isobel? Isn't that what this is all about? You wanted me to remember my feelings for you and I have" Then it hit him like a sledgehammer. He had never known anyone in his life that was willing to do for him what she had done. She had traveled through time to find him and love him in spite of himself. She loved him without judging him and she was giving him a chance to start over. He backed up from her a little and stared at her for a moment taking her in. Every strand of wavy brown locks falling perfectly on her shoulders, the two supple breasts that were waiting for him to ravish them, her slim but curvy waist and her smooth skin. Finally his eyes met hers and she was cocking her eyebrow and looking at him with a look of curiosity.

"Isobel, no one has ever done for me what you have. Kissing you once makes me feel like my soul has awakened from a long sleep and I need you. I want you so badly but I am afraid that if you let me in I will only disappoint you again" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

She smiled at him excitedly. "Lex, if you really mean what you are saying right now. I need you to do something for me. I need you choose love and me over your life now" she said. Lex looked her now and he was the confused one. "Isobel what are you saying?" He asked. She took her hands in his and shifted closer to him on the couch. "I need you to give up this money and power, give up LuthorCorp, give up Lana and give up this obsession with Clark. I need to come with me to my home in Paris and live there with me, forever" she said seeing a hint of surprise in his face. "Lex, if you stay on this path you will turn into the man you have always despised. You will destroy the people that are closest to you. Nothing good has ever come of you choosing greed over love" she said.

Lex nodded at her in understanding and got up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Isobel came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Lex, I have always loved you but this is the last chance for you to choose the life that you have always wanted. If you don't choose me this time your soul will not re-incarnate and you will die in this life. I will be condemned to live forever without you" she told him as he turned to face her again. He had a million thoughts running through his head and he needed to sort things out. He wasn't sure if he could just give up everything and start over. He had always thought that his destiny was here in Smallville and that he was somehow going to save humanity but now it seems he had a different destiny and for once he had the freedom to choose.

"Isobel, I need time to think" he said to her. She sighed and moved away from him "Alright Lex, you can think about it but time is running out. You must give me an answer by tomorrow" she replied and turned to walk out of the room leaving Lex to decide who would win the battle for his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The choice

Smallville Present:

Lex went to bed that night with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew he had to make a choice but he had no idea what that choice should be. He had seen the effects of his past choices and he didn't want to make that mistake again. He knew what he wanted but getting it had never been easy for him. He knew that Isobel was offering her unconditional love to him with no strings attached and all he had to do was reach out and take it. However, he was a Luthor and that instinct in him was strong. He didn't know if he could just walk away from the empire that he had built in spite of his father's road blocks. He had always thought that he was destined to do something great and that is what drove him to conduct all the experiments he conducted because he wanted to be known for something in his life other than being Lionel Luthor's rebellious kid. That drive was still so strong and he didn't know if he could simply walk away from being who he was. At the same time he had wanted so badly for someone to love him the way that he knew she did. And he was scared to death that he would disappoint her. That somehow he didn't deserve her after all the wrong choices he had made to put her in this position. None the less she had never given up on trying to save him from himself and that meant everything to him. If he chose her, he knew without a doubt that he would spend the rest of his life trying to be the man she deserved. Lex took off his shirt and laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Only a few moments had passed but it seemed like the whole night was gone when he felt a hand sliding up his bare chest. He popped open his eyes and saw a bright light and when he squinted he saw her face above him. She was like an angel dressed in a white silk robe and her long brown hair falling down off her shoulders. Lex closed his eyes thinking this was a dream and then when he opened them again she was still there sitting on top of him only the light was gone.

"Isobel, what are you doing here?" he said as he sat up to face her. She put her finger to his lips and replied "Shhh, I am here to show you what you can have if you chose love this time, Lex. I want you to feel my love for you in every fiber of your being so that even if you don't choose me you'll at least know in heart that our love was real." Isobel didn't give him a chance to reply and placed her lips gently onto his. He reached over and buried his hands in her hair as he returned the kiss pressing his lips even harder onto hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slid in as she sighed with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Lex finally broke the kiss but only to keep giving her kisses down her neck as he slid her robe off her shoulders. Isobel fumbled with the tie on her robe trying not to break the spell they were both under. Finally she untied it and let it fall on the bed. Lex slid his hands up her body and onto her breasts and began to message her nipples. Isobel got lost in the warmth of his touch and the feeling of her hardened nipples against his skin. Lex continued to kiss her neck and then brought his head low enough so that he could take her nipples into his mouth and move his tongue over them in circles.

Isobel moved her hands up his back and caught her breathe at the sensation of his wet mouth on her breasts. He finally brought his head up again and took her mouth in his with so much force that Isobel didn't know how much longer she could last without feeling him inside her. She pushed him back on the bed and that broke the kiss. Breathless she pulled the covers off him and began to remove his pants. She looked up at him and she could read clearly the expression of pure love that was in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought I was the one that was going to show you how to love but you are even more amazing then I remember" she said as she finally removed his pants only to see that he was just as ready as she was to be inside her. She pushed her body up a little and took his hard cock into her hands and pushed herself down into him so that he was fully wrapped up in between her legs. She started to rock back and forth as she bent down and began to move her tongue along his earlobe. Lex closed his eyes and got lost in the sensation of pleasure that she was giving him. He needed her more than he ever thought that he could need anyone and he had no doubt in his mind what his choice would be. He was going to spend the rest of his life wrapped up in her and the rest of be damned. For once in his life he was going to have the love that he had always wanted even if he had to give up everything else. He suddenly felt the warmth of her body was gone and he snapped open his eyes only to see that he was lying in the bed alone in the dark and that it had only been a dream. A dream that felt more real to him than anything else in his life. He knew what he had to do. He shot out of bed and hurried to get dressed. He was going to LuthorCorp to tell Lionel that he was leaving and to find some else to take over the Luthor dynasty because he was done.

LuthorCorp later that morning:

Lionel was sitting at his desk going through paperwork when Lex barged in unannounced. He looked up from his desk and frowned. "Lex, son, what are you doing here, I don't believe we had an appointment?" he asked a little annoyed that he was being interrupted from his investigation into Lex's newest girl that was hanging around him. Lionel knew there was something off about her and he wanted to find out what it was before Lex got in too deep with her.

"Dad, I came to tell you that I am resigning all of my posts at LuthorCorp and I am going to Paris" he said with a huge smile on his face. Lionel got up from his desk with a disapproving look on his face. Apparently he was too late, Isobel moved faster than he thought.

"Lex, son, I know that this new girl in your life probably has something to do with your decision but don't you think you are being a little hasty. I mean you don't even know much about her and you want to give up everything for her?"

"Well, dad if you ask me I am not giving up much of anything and I am getting so much more in return! Let's face it we both know you never thought I was good enough to run this company. Isn't that why you sent me to Smallville?" Lex asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Lionel looked at Lex with concern, "Now son, I sent you to Smallville because at the time you were out of control and you needed some direction. However, I have extended the offer in the past for you to come back and you rejected it. I am concerned that this girl is somehow manipulating you, like she has cast a spell on you?" Lionel asked cocking his eyebrow.

Lex looked at his father and smirked, he should never have underestimated him. He should have known that he would have investigated Isobel. "Dad, if you are implying what I think you are implying than you are delusional. Whatever you think you know about her you don't. And once again you are standing here telling me that there has to be some kind of catch because no one could really love me" Lex spat with bitterness.

Lionel studied him for a moment trying to plan his next words carefully. While he could never bring himself to love his son the way he needed he always thought that at least he could give him what he thought he wanted. The power and wealth that came with the Luthor name. "Son, I know I have never been a good father to you and for that I am truly sorry and if you want to walk away from me than I understand. However, we both know that walking away from this company is not an option. You are the sole heir to this fortune and it is your destiny to carry out the Luthor legacy" Lionel said putting his hand on Lex's shoulders.

Lex looked at his father and almost thought for a moment that he saw a flash of sincerity in his eyes. "Son, I am disappointed in you. You have let your feelings for this girl get in the way of your better judgment. You are the sole heir to this fortune and you are irreplaceable" Lionel said.

Lex knew the sincerity was gone as soon as his father said he was disappointed in him. Lionel wasn't trying to keep him in the fold because he actually cared about Lex's wellbeing. He was only concerned that the company would fall into the wrong hands or worse be completely divested and bought off. LuthorCorp was always his father's baby. "Dad, I have made my choice and I choose Isobel. Besides it's not like you don't have another son you can train to take over. I am quite sure that Lucas would be ecstatic to learn that he has moved up the eyes of his father" Lex said as he placed his resignation letter on the desk.

Lionel was getting impatient and started to let his temper get the best of him. "Lex, you know that I can't just let you walk away. We both know this girl doesn't really love you. She is a witch and she is trying to control you" he said. Lex had enough of his father's threats to last a lifetime and he was glad he was walking away from it all. He truly felt for the first time in his life that a weight had been lifted from his shoulder and he was free.

"Why dad, why couldn't she really love me? You think just because you don't that no one else can? Well I got news for you. Isobel doesn't care about my money, my title or my mistakes. She is giving me a chance to start over and I am going to take it. And don't you dare try and threaten her or me. I may not have the Luthor backing anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't still have the resources to retaliate" Lex smirked at his father knowing that he had finally won. "And if all else fails Isobel can always put a spell on you" Lex said as he turned around and walked out the door. Lionel was so angry that he swept his hand across his desk letting everything crash to the ground. He was not going to let this vixen get the best of him or his family. For better or worse Lex was his family. Lionel grabbed his coat and walked out the door and headed for the mansion. If he couldn't talk some sense into Lex he was going to try and talk some sense into Isobel. If that didn't work than he had one more trick up sleeve that would surely stop her from succeeding in her plan to keep Lex from his true destiny.

Smallville Back at the Mansion:

Isobel was in Lex's study waiting for him to return from a meeting he said that he had in Metropolis so he could once and for all make his choice. He was all she could think about and she was hoping that after last night's dream it would be the same for him. She didn't want to trick him but she knew that he needed to feel the feelings that they had for each other in order to make the right choice. She hoped this time would be different for them this time there were no evil fathers or wars or anything other than money to keep them apart and she had plenty of that so there was really nothing in their way. She didn't let herself think about how empty her soul would be without him. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the doors swinging open. She looked up and saw Lionel walking towards the desk. "Can I help you? Are you here to see Lex?" she said not knowing who the man in front of her was.

Lionel smirked at her, "My dear I don't believe we have had the pleasure, I am Lionel Luthor, Lex's father" He said holding out his hand.

 _So much for no evil father's she thought._ Isobel got up from the desk and walked over to the bar and poured a drink. "And to what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Luthor?" she asked not looking at him.

"Well Lex has told me a lot about you and I just thought it would only be fair of me to meet my son's flavor of the week" Lionel said.

Isobel whipped around to face him, "Well Mr. Luthor I don't know what Lex has told you about me but I can assure you that I am not just his flavor of the week. I realize this might be quite a shock to you but Lex and I have been in love since the beginning of time" she said.

Lionel cocked his eyebrow in curiosity, "My dear I don't know if you are after his money but you don't expect me to believe that you are really in love with my son do you? And let me tell you that if you expect to get any money from him telling him to abandon his family and his company is not exactly the best way to get it" he said.

Isobel was furious at what Lionel was implying and decided that she wasn't going to play along with whatever game he was playing. "Mr. Luthor, I don't know what makes you think that I am after anything other than love from your son. Perhaps it is the fact that everyone else in his life including you has always had an ulterior motive but that is not me. And how did you know that I ask Lex to give up this life?" she asked curiously.

Lionel looked at her feigning concern, "Lex came to me today and gave me his resignation and told me he was going to Paris with you. You can understand if I was a bit blindsided by his revelation and skeptical of you" Lionel said walking toward the bar.

"Cut the bullshit Mr. Luthor, you don't really expect me to believe that you care about what happens to Lex. You just don't want your precious company to fall into the wrong hands. With Lex out of the picture if something happens to you the company will be broken up and your empire will be gone and you will not be remembered for anything" she said.

"Isobel, my son has a destiny and it is not with you. He cannot afford any distractions. So I have come here to try and convince you to crawl back into whatever hole you have crawled out of and leave Lex alone" Lionel said as Isobel started to pace back and forth.

"Mr. Luthor, Lex's destiny has always been to be with me, however, up until now people like you have always gotten in the way of that and I am so close that I will not let you or anyone else keep him from me" she said stopping in her tracks and staring angrily at Lionel. "If you know what is good for you Lionel you would let Lex go before it's too late. Before he sinks into a dark hole that no one can pull him out of. I will do everything within my power to make sure that Lex and I finally get the happiness that we deserve and believe me Mr. Luthor, I have power" she said in a threatening voice.

Lionel walked over to Isobel until their faces were inches apart and whispered "Careful Isobel I know you wouldn't make a threat that you could not follow through with. Does Lex know about your dark side?"

Isobel pulled away from him and backed up, "If you are referring to the magic, then yes Lex knows I was a witch. However, now that I have my permanent body my powers were taken away" she said immediately regretting telling him that.

Lionel cocked his eyebrow again and smiled, "Ahh so you are powerless and yet you are threatening me? If I were you I would pack up your bags and leave here before I force you out" he said as he turned to leave.

Isobel walked over and grabbed his hand and swung him around, "And what are u going to do Mr. Luthor, you can't kill me. I am immortal" she said.

Lionel shook his head, "My dear you underestimate me. I know more about you than you think. However, just because you have lost your magic doesn't mean there aren't others that still have theirs and my sources tell me that they have a score to settle with you. All it takes is a curse" he said.

"I didn't take you for a believer in magic. Mr. Luthor" she replied. Lionel pulled his hand away from her, "I am not but I do believe in destiny and my son is destined for greatness. I will not have you taking that away from him" he answered. Before she could respond he turned and left the study.

Isobel was panicked. She knew they didn't have much time and she didn't anticipate this obstacle. However, nothing was ever that easy for them. She sat at the desk and opened Lex's computer. Based on what Lionel had said there must be another immortal witch that is here in this age and she has to figure out who that is. Lionel may try to send her to cast the spell of Eternity on her and reverse the stones effects. That was the only way she knew of that she or any other immortal could be stopped once they had their permanent body. She started to scan the radar for unexplained lightning storms all over the globe. She also needed to ask Lex about her spell book when he arrived because she knew that even if she found this witch she couldn't stop her without it.

Meanwhile, Lionel had gotten in his limo and pulled out a publicity photo with a raven haired woman on the cover dressed in a top hat and a man's suite jacket sparkling red with short black shorts. The sign she was standing next to in the photo said Zatanna-Mistress of Magic. Below the photo was a phone number. Lionel had done his homework and knew that while she appeared to be a small time magic show things were not always as they seemed. She was actually the daughter of Giovanni Zatara, the magician known around the world for his dark magic. If she was half as good as her father, Lionel had no doubt that she could help him. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two souls become one

Smallville: Lex's study

Isobel was sitting at the desk in Lex's study trying desperately to trace where her spell book could have gone. The last time she had procession of it, she had taken it from Lex and used it to bring back her friends to help her in her quest for the stones. The problem was she had no idea what happened to it after she left Lana's body. She thought about calling Lana and asking her if she remembered but then she thought of how she treated her last time they met and she figured that it was probably a lost cause. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't even hear Lex enter the study. He smiled at her wondering what in the world had caught her attention and cleared his throat, "Isobel, what are you looking at so intently over there?" he said.

Isobel looked up and jumped a little from her chair, "Lex I am sorry I didn't see you there. I hope it's okay that I am using your computer I am just doing a search" she smiled at him.

Lex cocked his eyebrow in curiosity, "And what may I ask are you looking for?" he said. Isobel got up from the chair and grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her.

She brought his face flush to hers and moved her eyes back and forth to be sure no one was listening even though they were alone she knew very well that Lionel had ears in the walls, "Do you remember when I processed Lana and I came here and you had my spell book and I took it from you?" she asked. Lex nodded, "Well when I left her body I lost the book. Without that book I have no powers" she said.

Lex looked at her questioningly, "I thought you didn't need powers anymore? I mean you have your permanent body and now we can be together." He closed the distance between their faces and placed his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a few moments savoring the taste of each other until Lex broke the kiss. "Isobel I made my choice. I was gone all day closing all my accounts and seeing to the business of selling my shares of LuthorCorp. I am tired of chasing after illusions when I have the real thing right in front of me. I have always been afraid that if anyone saw the dark side of me they could never accept me. But you have stood by me and never judged me. You are willing to give me what I need without an ulterior motive and for that I would give up the world. You have allowed me to hope again." He said.

Isobel stared at him in disbelief. Now she understood why Lionel had felt threatened. Lex was finally letting go and accepting her love. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, "I will always love you Lex Luthor, you are my destiny" Lex took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to keep the rush of tears from falling. He had waited his whole life to hear those words from someone and now he didn't have to wait anymore. Isobel pulled his lips to hers and kissed him again only this time more fiercely with all the passion she had been holding back. Lex turned her around and pushed her up onto the desk as she wrapped her legs around him she let out a small moan when she felt his tongue slide into her hungry mouth. She was so lost in him that she almost forgot about the pending threat to their happily ever after. She suddenly pushed him back and put him out of his daze, "Lex we can't be together yet. There is a threat looming and that is why I must find my spell book. Your father won't let you go willingly" she said as she slid off the desk.

Lex started to get more serious as he started to pace back and forth, "What did my Father say to you? Did he threaten you?" he asked.

Isobel shook her head, "Not in so many words but he blamed me for your wanting to leave and I think he plans to use magic to reverse time"

Lex stopped pacing and walked over to face Isobel again, "Reverse time, what would that do? I mean I thought the power of the stones was absolute?" he said. "Besides my Father can get away with many things but I am pretty sure he is not a witch, a wizard, a meteor freak or even an alien" He said.

"Your Father can't and very few witches can but there is one that is powerful enough to cast the ultimate spell- The spell of eternal loneliness- it is worse than death for immortals. This spell reverses the power of the stones and would separate me from my permanent body. The body is given to another host and I am doomed to wander the earth alone searching for the body that I was separated from. And you will never remember me again. All memories will be erased from your mind and you will live and die here in this age never to be reborn"

Lex put his hands on her shoulders, "I would never forget you again Isobel but who has such power to cast this spell that my Father would turn to?"

Isobel walked back to the desk and sat down by the computer. "Zatanna, she is the daughter of Giovanni Zatara. For the right price she would do anything. And there is the little fact that she and I don't have such a great history. That is a story for another time but right now you need to help me find my spell book. That book is only thing that can stop her from enacting the curse."

Lex walked over and sat on the desk, "But how?" he asked.

"When Zatanna casts the spell and separates my soul from this body you must carry this talisman and you must hold it up to the sky and say the words 'let my soul be captured' and then I will effectively be trapped in the talisman. You must then say the words 'give me back my love and my life and forever bind us' and place the talisman on the spell book this will release both of us from the curse and bind me to my body and my powers for good."

Lex thought for a moment, "but how can I do that if my memories are gone? I won't know that I am supposed to say that?"

"Exactly, that is the risk. We both have to trust that our love is strong enough to surpass the memories of time. If not I'll be locked in that necklace forever."

Lex shook his head and said, "That Is too risky, if I don't remember you than I will lose you and it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust myself. There has to be another way." He walked over to her and stood behind her at the desk.

"Lex, I believe in you and our love and there isn't another way. But if we don't find that spell book and that talisman than both our fates are doomed!" she said. Lex bent down and turned the chair around so Isobel was facing him. "I think my Father has both of those locked up in his vault at LuthorCorp. and I think I can get them" he said.

Isobel smiled a devious smile at him and said "What do have in mind, Mr. Luthor?" Lex winked at her and began to tell her his plan to retrieve the artifacts.

Zatanna's Magic Show

Lionel Luthor pulled up in his limousine to a rundown old theater located in a not so nice part of town on the outskirts of Metropolis. He told his driver to wait for him and then entered the building. It looked like a typical theater with ticket booths, snack stands and a red carpet leading an audience into one of two entrances: one on stage left and another on stage right. Lionel walked into one of the entrances and found that the lights were all off other than the stage lights. He looked at center stage and found the young lady that he was looking for practicing her tricks. He approached the stage and said, "That is not real magic my dear, only cheap tricks"

Zatanna looked up from her book and saw the older man approaching, "You aren't supposed to be here, if you know all the tricks it spoils the fun. And if u want real magic, you have to look a little deeper, past the tricks and into yourself." She said waving her hand and producing a talisman that looked very similar to the one Lionel had in his vault. "I know why you are here Mr. Luthor. And I must say it will not be as easy as you think to eliminate Isobel from your son's life. Love is a more powerful force than hate."

Lionel looked at Zatanna with confusion, "Zatanna, I presume. We have never met and yet you know why I am here. Can I ask how this is possible? Even you can't tell the future" he said as he climbed the stairs to the stage.

"When I was a little girl my father told me of a great battle raging within the world. A battle between good and evil and between love and hate. He told me that I was part of this battle and that one day I would have to choose a side. It seems that my enemy has chosen for me" she said.

"Zatanna, I can't lose my son and this witch is threatening to take him away from me. I can't control the way he feels about Isobel but I can try to keep them apart" he said.

Zatanna turned her back toward him not wanting him to see her tears. She knew the side she was going to choose wasn't the right one but that only made the choice that much harder. "Mr. Luthor, your son finally has the love that he has been denied all his life and you want to take that away from him. We both know that you don't care about your son but you only care about your company. I have always been envious of the immortals because they have always known the kind of love that has eluded us all. What you are asking me to do is to destroy the very foundation on which they exist." She said turning back around to face him.

"I am not asking you to do anything you don't already want to do. Besides with Isobel out of the picture my son will be free for the taking." Lionel said.

"Isobel is his destiny and as much as I want to do to her what she did to me so many years ago I would never want her leftovers. She took my body and now I will take hers. Let's get one thing straight though, when this is done, your son will not only lose his memories but he will also lose the feelings that came with them. He will be harder and any darkness that was inside him will not be contained. Are you really willing to do that to him?" she asked.

Lionel pulled out a check, wrote some numbers on it and gave it to Zatanna, "If it means saving my company and finally getting the son I have always tried to make him into then yes. I believe this should cover it" He said as he turned to leave.

Zatanna looked at the check and nodded at Lionel, "I will meet Isobel at midnight at St. Andrew's church. She will receive her invitation and she will come because she will want to protect your son. You will know it is done when you hear the church bell ring 13 times and not 12" she said. Lionel turned around to thank her but when he did she was gone.

Lex's study later that evening

Isobel was pacing back and forth waiting for Lex to return with spell book and the talisman. Three hours had passed and she was getting worried. She knew Lionel was smart and it would be difficult for Lex to get the items right from under his nose without him noticing. She also didn't know what he would do to Lex if he caught him. She knew in his own twisted way Lionel had feelings for his son and didn't want him to be hurt but the feelings he had were nowhere near the love a father should have for his son and while he would never inflict harm on Lex himself; she wouldn't out it past him to have someone else do it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Lex's security guards, "Excuse me miss but this envelope was left at the front door with your name on it and I wanted to bring it to you right away" he said handing her the envelope.

"Thank you Charles that will be all" she said as she nodded to him and he turned to leave. Isobel opened the envelope and saw the Zatara family crest on the front of the card. She knew what this was but it didn't make it any easier. In the world of magic it was always a code of honor to be invited to battle another witch, wizard and the like. If one didn't show up they would be cast out of the club so to speak and their powers would be taken away from them. However, if you did show up and you were the loser you risk death. While Isobel knew that this wasn't really a battle as Zatanna had the upper hand and she wouldn't actually die, it still was a challenge because if she and Lex decided to run instead of face the challenge; she would face the same consequences as if it were a true battle. She opened the invitation and read it aloud, "Meet me at St. Andrew's Church at midnight. Justice will be served." Of course Zatanna would choose St. Andrew's church as it was the site of her undoing so many years ago. In a way Isobel felt bad for the role that she played in Zatanna losing her immortality and by default being separated from her lover but at the time it seemed a necessary evil to bear rather than allowing her to take her own lover away and getting her hands on the stones of power. But she also knew the loneliness that Zatanna will forever feel and that loneliness can be worse than death. She never wanted her to suffer and now she would get her payback.

She was interrupted again by the sound of the doors to the study opening and when she turned around she saw Lex walking toward her with the artifacts they needed.

Isobel ran over to him and put her arms around him, "What took you so long, I was getting worried. I thought maybe your father caught on and…" she stopped when he put his finger on her lips.

"I am fine. It took longer than expected because my father was getting suspicious and I had to persuade him that I decided to come back to the company and get rid of you. I had to be convincing." He said as he walked over to the desk and set the artifacts down. He saw the invitation lying in front of him and picked it up. "What's this?" he ask.

"It's the place we have to meet Zatanna. She chose it because we have a history there." Isobel sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, "its 11:30, we need to go now Lex." He set the invitation back down and walked over to her. He looked in her eyes silently pleading with her not to go. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Lex, I know you doubt yourself but I don't. I believe that after all we have been through; through space and time we will be together. We have to be strong and I promise you we will make it. Believe me what is in store for us if we don't go is a lot worse than if we do" she said. "I have always loved Lex and I will never stop." She said moved closer to him and placed her lips on his. They stayed like that for a few moments just locked in each other's arms praying that would not be the last time they held each other like that. Lex had waited his whole life for someone to love him unconditionally and now that he found that love he finally had something worth fighting for and he would be damned if he was going to let someone take that away from him. Isobel broke the kiss first and walked over to the desk and handed Lex the artifacts. "This it, let's go. When it is over we will either have our freedom or we will forever be apart but at least it will be over." She said grabbing his hand as they walked out of the study to face their fate.

St. Andrews Church

St. Andrew's church was dimly lit and was all made of stone. It was an exact replica of the church in Scotland where she had confronted Zatanna before. Isobel and Lex walked into the dark but open sanctuary quietly and stopped behind one of the pillars. "You stay here out of sight. I don't want Zatanna to know you are here. I don't want her to know our plan to reverse the spell. You can watch from here and you will know what to do" Isobel said.

"Isobel…" Lex started to say something and she stopped him. "Shhh, save it for when I see you again" she replied turning quickly so he couldn't see the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Lex watched her walking toward the front of the church and for only the second time in his life felt a tear falling from his face.

"Zatanna, I know you are here…show yourself" Isobel said as she approached the alter. Zatanna appeared out of thin air behind her and Isobel whipped around to face her.

"At last you and I come face to face again. Only this time it is you who will be doomed" she said as they circled one another.

"You know that this won't last. You cannot undo what was written in the stars since the beginning of time. Love is always stronger than hate" Isobel said.

"You and I both know my power is greater than that of the eternal stones. I may have needed them once but now they are useless to me. On this day I will get my revenge. You Isobel Thoreaux have taken away everything that is dear to me and I have waited lifetimes to do the same" Zatanna answered. "I must say though I am surprised you came here unarmed? The Isobel I know would at least try and fight her fate?" she questioned.

"Who says that I am not? I just don't need theatrics to show off my powers" Isobel responded.

"Enough of this banter. I am here to exact my revenge on your immortal soul for taking away mine" she said. As the two women were talking they failed to see the dark form that had entered the church from the front of the sanctuary. Lex on the other hand had observed the whole thing and he could see his father approaching the women from behind. _What is he up too? Isn't this what he wanted? Why would he put himself in the middle of the fray? He thought._

Meanwhile, Zatanna began to wave her hands and uttering the words "Let the soul and the body forever wander through time and let the love and the lover forever be separated"

"….Zatanna…No! Stop this…" Lionel lunged forward making his presence known but he was too late. Just as he approached the two Isobel dropped to the floor and appeared to the naked eye to be dead. Her lifeless body lay on the floor while her soul hovered above. Lex who was watching everything dropped the artifacts on the floor forgetting that he needed them and ran to Isobel. "No, No, why did I let this happened" he cried as he knelt over her body. Lionel had managed to tackle Zatanna and she struggled to escape his grasp.

"I thought this is what you wanted" she whispered in his ear and then disappeared leaving Lionel to pick up the pieces of Lex's broken heart. However, when a few minutes passed Lex as if in a trance just stopped crying and stood up looking at his father. "Father, who is that and why am I here?" he said confused. "I thought we were closing a big deal today in Amsterdam? I should be there not weeping like a weak child" he said.

Lionel's mouth dropped in surprise as he realized that the spell actually worked. He put his arm on his son's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry son we still have time to get there." Lex looked at his father with an expression that his father hadn't seen in years, admiration, "Good, I just want to make you proud father" he said.

Meanwhile, Isobel was watching the scene below realizing she was losing Lex. She floated over to him and whispered in his ear, "Lex Luthor, I am not going to lose you. I have searched for your soul through the ages and I have found you. I will always love you no matter what happens" she said. Lex stopped when he heard the whisper in his ear. Lionel turned and ask him if he was alright but the only thing he could hear was Isobel's voice guiding him. "You need to get that talisman and spell book and remember the words I told you to say" she said. Lex hesitated not knowing what to do until he felt a rush of emotions touching his heart and he could see all the memories flowing to the surface. Her voice guided him and showed him what he almost forgot. He remembered everything from the beginning of their story in Egypt and all of his betrayals along the way. He remembered all the looks, the touches and all the love they shared through the ages. Some of these memories had been locked away and now he could see it all. He felt the exhilaration of their lovemaking and the sadness in his soul every time he lost her. His father was now shaking him and he came to his senses. He knew what he had to do. He ran over to the pillar and grabbed the artifacts he dropped earlier and opened the spell book.

"Lex, son, what are you doing? Where did you get those?" Lionel asked.

"What I am doing? I am bringing back the love of my life. I am finally getting what I have always wanted and I am not going to let you take that away." He said. Then without giving Lionel a chance to respond he uttered the words in the book, "Let my soul be captured." Suddenly a great gust of wind blew and Isobel's soul was carried by it into the Talisman and the Talisman began to glow red. Lex looked at it and knew that it was working; she was there. He then said the next words in the book "Give me back my love and my life and forever bind us." At that lightening came down from the heavens and struck Isobel's body while the wind blew her soul out of the talisman and back into her body. Lionel stood in awe of the power that he witnessed and he didn't even attempt to stop his son from what he was doing. Lex dropped the artifacts again and ran over to her body that was still lying on the floor. "Isobel, wake up its me, we did it" he said as he held her. He could feel her chest rising and falling and he could the slow murmur of her heart he sighed knowing that she was alive. They lay there for a few moments and then she started to stir. She opened her eyes and Lex pulled her up into a hug. He didn't even try to stop the tears of joy that flowed from his eyes. "Isobel, we did it, we can be together forever now. I thought I lost you" he said.

Isobel could feel his body shaking and said, "I thought I lost you too for a minute."

Lex, pulled out of the embraced so she could see his face, "You brought me back Isobel, all the memories came flooding back when I heard your voice" Isobel reached her hand up and placed it on his face wiping some of the tears from it.

"It's over now and nothing can keep us apart. Let's go home, Lex. Let's go to Paris." She said as she crashed her lips onto his. They left the church and boarded the LuthorCorp jet at about 1:00 a.m. and the jet landed in Paris on the grassy estate of Countess Isobel Thoreaux at 6:00 a.m.

Isobel's Paris Estate

Lex and Isobel entered the old estate and looked around. The estate was dusty and full of cobwebs. It hadn't been used since the 1700's and there were a lot of things that needed updating. Lex looked at her, "Isobel, I very disappointed I know you have better taste than to live in an old run down castle? " Lex said jokingly. I

sobel smiled and lifted her hands and said "Well, we can fix that my dear, we just need to 'restore' and wala!" she said as the castle changed in the blink of an eye to the way that it looked back when Isobel first inhabited it in 1623. Right before their eyes there was a huge fire crackling in the large stone fireplace that was in the living room they were now standing in. There were candles lit all over the room and a large bed covered in white linens lay in front of the fireplace. Isobel turned to him and said, "Is this more to your liking?" she said as she began to take off the garment that she wearing in front of him to reveal her red lace lingerie. Lex took in the sight that had appeared before his eyes and couldn't help but feel the love bursting from his heart. He could also feel his arousal and suddenly became aware that this would be there first real night together since they shared a life together in another time. Lex walked over to her and began to kiss her gently on the mouth while she started to undue the buttons on his shirt. When she finally removed his shirt Lex broke the kiss just long enough for her to unzip his dress pants and then he resumed their kiss. Only this time it wasn't gentle at all. It was fierce as he possessed her mouth with all the hunger that had built up inside them both. Their tongues entwined as he removed her bra and pushed her onto the bed in front of them. He placed his hands over her nipples and began to make circular movements around them. He broke the kiss on her mouth and began to trace his tongue down her neck. She lay there in a trance feeling more sensations then she ever thought were possible. She wanted so badly to make him feel all the pleasure he was giving her but she knew he needed this. She knew he wasn't a man of many words but he was a man of action and this was his way of showing her the same love that she had shown him through all of time. He traced his hand down her stomach and slowly removed her lace panties. She did the same until there was no more clothing between them. Their skin was flush and she could feel him pressed against her. She let out a sigh of contentment. He began exploring every inch of her body first with his hands and then with his mouth. He traced over the hills of her breasts and down her stomach and until her finally arrived at the opening between her legs. He slipped one finger into her and brushed his tongue over her clitoris. She let him continue for only a few moments and then she stopped him. She didn't want to reach her climax without him fully inside her. He lifted himself up onto her and she arched her back to allow him to enter deeply into her. Lex looked into her eyes and he could see all the love that he had for her reflected back to him. She put her hand on his face and whispered that she loved him and then he started to move inside her. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered, "Thank you for saving me from myself. I will always love you." Their hips moved together and there motions got quicker as he plunged himself deeper into her. Finally the time came for them to reach their climax and their bodies began to shake with pleasure and their souls finally became one. This was the culmination of a love so strong it defied magic, time and hatred. At the moment of their release Lex could feel his soul hovering over his body and then it was put back into it.

Isobel placed a kiss on his forehead and then rolled over to face him. "What just happened?" he said. "Well I think we just had sex" she said laughing. "I know that, that isn't what I meant. For a moment I felt an out of body experience. Like I was watching everything from below." He replied. "Oh yes, that was your soul becoming immortal. So now you and I will live together forever, literally" Isobel said as she smiled at him. "Lex, I know you were worried about what would happen if you died again and we became separated because of aging but that is what happens when our souls become one. You become immortal too" she smiled again. Lex looked at her amazed at what the power of true love could do. It changed him in a way that nothing else could and now he knew his destiny. He would love and be loved forever.


End file.
